If Only
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hook and Regina have a sexy rendezvous on his ship. Short and sweet. Please read and review.


_**If Only**_

**Pairing:** Hooked Queen

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time belongs to ABC, Adam Horowitz , and Edward Kitsis, as do Regina and Hook. Sadly I can't claim ownership of Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either. There's also a Disney Princess reference and that belongs to Disney, obviously. But I won't say which princess I'm referring to. You'll have to figure that out on your own!

**Summary:** Tumblr prompt: Hooked Queen smut on his boat. Well it's not smut, but it's sexy.

As always, reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Captain Hook was exhausted. He and his crew had spend the past few days exploring the Enchanted Forest. They'd heard legends of a treasure chest hidden by a thief who became a prince when he married the lost princess.

Hook felt like they were getting closer to the treasure, but his crew was losing morale and wanted to give up. Just one more day, he thought. They'd find it tomorrow, he was sure.

They docked the Jolly Roger at a port near the Queen's castle; Hook knew they had to be careful there. If Her Majesty found out he'd failed on the mission she'd sent him on…well, her wrath was feared far and wide.

Now that he knew her mother, Hook could understand how Regina ended up this way. He felt some compassion for her, but he still didn't want to cross her.

His crew went below deck to the bunks for the night, and Hook retired to the captain's quarters. He reached for the lacing on his vest, before he noticed her sitting there on his bed. She wore a deep green velvet dress with lack lace around the waist. Her long raven curls fell over her left shoulder in beautiful ringlets.

"My stars, Your Majesty!" His jump backward was automatic. "What are you doing here?"

She rose, and with a flirtatious smirk, she took a few steps forward. "Come now, Captain, is that any way to greet your Queen?"

Hook bowed. "My apologies, Your Majesty," he said. "How may I be of service?"

"I think, my dear Captain, that it's more a question of what I can do for you," Regina said.

"Oh really?"

"I saw the way you were looking at me, Captain," the Queen continued. "You find me beautiful."

Hook smiled; so she was flirting with him. "I do, Your Majesty. You're beautiful than anyone I've ever seen."

Regina smiled and walked toward him – no, it wasn't just a walk, it was a seductive strut. Regina knew what she was doing to him. She was intoxicating, beautiful, _perfect,_threatening – a combination that made her all the more desirable. "Tell me, Captain, have you ever had a Queen in your quarters before?"

"No, my lady, you're the first to grant me such a pleasure."

Her face was only a few inches from his, and her body pressed ever so slightly against him. "Well then, Captain, I think we should make tonight memorable, don't you agree?"

Hook grinned and nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt soft, smooth, and fragile, much smaller and more delicate than she seemed. It was hard to believe that this woman was capable of so much evil and dark magic. Hook leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Regina returned his kiss with increasing passion, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It had been so long since anyone kissed her like this – willingly, passionately. Her Huntsman was off on some mission, and since he had no heart, he couldn't kiss her like this. Although she usually skipped the kissing, and only needed him there to satisfy her lust. Not that she truly needed to _feel_anything; she hadn't felt since Daniel.

Hook and his crew frequented taverns in the port towns, and often found a pretty young lass. But like Regina, he didn't need to feel anything. But Regina was so beautiful, so soft, and her eyes were so sad. Hook wondered who broke her heart, who she'd lost to make her so sad. Cora was cruel; maybe she'd hurt her daughter somehow, and manipulated her, then made her the Evil Queen.

"Kiss me, Captain," she whispered. "Stop thinking."

It was as if she knew. So he did what she ordered and pulled her with him to his bed. Regina lay on top of him, her thighs on either side of his hips.

"You are so beautiful, my Queen," he sighed from beneath her.

Regina responded with more kisses – on his lips, jawline, neck – and she reached for the ties on his vest. She opened his shirt and kissed his chest. Her dress was now hiked up around her hip, and she reached up and pulled it over her head in a swift, fluid motion. Now she wore nothing but her undergarments. Hook reached for her hips and rolled her over. He pulled off his shirt, and undid his pants. She slipped off her black lace panties, and unlaced and opened her corset.

He placed kisses on her neck, then down between her breasts, and to her stomach. _So soft, so smooth, so perfect,_ he thought. They made love once, then twice, and then a third time, before they fell asleep wrapped in each other. Hook realized then, as he ran his hand and hook over her skin as she slept, that he could fall in love with her. She looked peaceful and sweet as she dreamed. If only, if only.

If only she wasn't so broken. If only he weren't a pirate, and if she weren't a queen. If only she'd let him love her. If only he knew who and what she'd lost. He kissed her cheek once more and held her close. If only tonight could last a lifetime.


End file.
